I Want To Sick Too !
by bluelight179
Summary: Sehun was sick. All of EXO member was taking care of him . Even , not only EXO member. Another SM Artists and Artists from the other agency was taking care of him too . Baekhyun was envy./ [ONESHOOT]


Author : Hyejin179

Main Cast :

-Byun Baek Hyun

-Oh Se Hun

Support Cast :

-EXO

-SNSD

-ETC

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Comedy,Family

Summary : Sehun was sick. All of EXO member was taking care of him . Even , not only EXO member. Another SM Artists and Artists from the other agency was taking care of him too . Baekhyun was envy.

I've post this fanfic at asianfanfics :3 so I didn't do plagiarism ..

And ... Sorry for the wrong grammar , my English was bad when i wrote this fanfics

Thennn..

Happy Reading ! ^^

Don't Forget to review ! ~~

* * *

Author POV

In the morning at EXO's Dorm

"Sehun-ah .. Ppalli ireona .. Let's breakfast .." Suho shakes Sehun's body gently.

"Hmmmm .. " Sehun mumbled without opening his eyes. Suho saw Sehun's face was red. And Suho touch Sehun's forehead, and Sehun's neck

" Aigo Sehun-ah .. Are you sick ? Your body temperature is warm."

" Ani hyung ..Let's breakfast .." Sehun tried to stand up, but he fell down.

" OMO Sehun-ah . You are sick.. Lie down. I'll bring your breakfast . " Suho went out from the room.

"Hyung ? Sehun eodisseo ? " ask Chanyeol

" He's sick .. I will make porridge .. Ah Yeol.. Please buy medicine to Sehun.. Okay.. here's the money." Suho gives Chanyeol a few won and walk towards the kitchen.

"Hyung .. What are you doing ?" Asked Kyungsoo when Suho turn on the stove.

"I want to make porridge for Sehun .. He's sick. His body temperature is warm." He said while stirring the porridge.

" Mwo ? Sehun's sick ? Why ? " Shout Kyungsoo while scream.

" Do not scream, Do Kyung Soo … " Suho said calmly.

"Mianhae Hyung .. " Kyungsoo scratch his nape.

"Why are you screaming Kyungsoo ?" Asked Luhan .

"Sehun is sick hyung … " said Kyungsoo

"Mwo ? Sehun is sick ? " Luhan immediately run to Sehun and Suho's bedroom.

"Sehun-ah … " Luhan opened the door gently.

"Hmmm?" Sehun mumbled. Luhan walked towards Sehun, and sit beside Sehun.

"Are you sick ? " Luhan said, and touched Sehun's forehead.

" No hyung.. I'm just exhausted .. "

Luhan sighed .. He know Sehun doesn't want to make him worried ..

" Let's check your body temperature …" Luhan stood up and took the thermometer.

"Open your mouth .." Sehun open his mouth .

" Ughh .. Your mouth smells odor .. You don't brush your teeth ?" Luhan covered his nose with his hand .

" Hyung. How I can brush my teeth ? Even just for stand up I can't .."

" Oops… Sorry .. " Luhan placed the thermometer into Sehun's mouth.

"Wait for 10 minutes .." Luhan went out from Sehun's bedroom .

"Finished ?" Asked Luhan when he saw Suho pour the porridge into the bowl .

"Almost .. "

"Waaaa… Porridge .. Yummy .. " Baekhyun come and bring spoon . He want to eat the porridge. But ..

PLETAK

"Aww .. Appo ! " He grinned as he stroke his head .

"That's for Sehun. Don't be greedy person . " Suho said

" For Sehun ? Then .. Where's mine ?"

" There's no allotments for you .."

"Why ?"

"Because this porridge is for Sehun .. All of this porridge .." Suho said while pointing the pot , full of porridge .

"Mwo ? Sehun become a greedy person now ? He will eat one pot of porridge ?"

" Aniya .. Sehun is sick .. So Sehun will eat porridge for breakfast, lunch and dinner ." said Luhan.

" Sehun is sick ? Since when ? I don't know .. " Baekhyun just stared at Luhan with puzzled look.

"Since this morning .. " Luhan said and leaving Baekhyun .Luhan and Suho walk towards Sehun and Suho's bedroom.

"Sehun-ah … Let's eat .." Suho said and sit beside Sehun.

"Wait..Let's see his body temperature first." Luhan took the temperature and see the result.

"OMO .. 41 degrees ?! " Luhan shouted.

"Hurry up.. Eat your breakfast, I will call the doctor .. Suho , take care of him okay ?" Luhan went out from the room.

Living Room

"Baekhyun, don't turn the tv with maximal volume ! " Shout Luhan

"Why hyung ?"

"I want to call doctor, so don't be noisy.." Baekhyun pouted and press the lower volume button.

"Yeah, thanks doctor.. Okay .." Luhan put his cellphone into his pocket. Kai and Lay approached him.

"You called doctor ? What for ?" asked Lay

"For check Sehun.. Sehun's sick. His body temperature is 41 degrees."

"MWO ?" Lay and Kai yelled .. Like him .. (was)

" I want to look him .." Said Kai.. Walking towards SeHo (?) bedroom

"I'm coming with you.. " Lay followed Kai.

Baekhyun raise the volume again.

"Baekhyun !" Yelled Luhan

"What hyung ? You're not on phone right? "

"Yeah.. But .. do not set a maximum volume .. You can disturb Sehun." Luhan take the remote and turn the tv off.

"YA !" Yelled Baekhyun. But Luhan already leaving .

"Huhhh… " Baekhyun pouted.

"What's wrong ?" Chanyeol came with a plastic bag on his hand.

"What's that ?" Baekhyun pointed the plastic bag.

"This ? Medicine for Sehun.."

"Oh.."

Chanyeol sighed and walk towards Sehun's room.

"They're so busy to taking care of Sehun.. to the extent that they forget their own breakfast"

Ting tong (?)

"Excuse me .." said someone

"Ne .. Wait a minute.." Tao opened the door.

"Ohh doctor.. Come in.. " Tao bowed, and the doctor, named Doctor Han come in and smiled to Tao.

"Gege .. Doctor Han is arrived.." Said Tao while open Sehun's room.

" Doctor , please check Sehun.." Said Luhan. Doctor Han nodded and checking Sehun.

"Open your mouth .." said Doctor Han while turn on the little flashlight.

"Aaaaaaa…. " Sehun opened his mouth.

"Are you dizzy ?" Sehun nodded

"Throw up and nausea ?"

"Just nausea .. "

"Let me check your pulse .." Doctor Han placed his thumb on Sehun's artery..

"You are suffer thypus.. You have to hospitalized."

"Mwo ? Shireo .. I hate hospital , I hate medicine, I hate injection, I hate infusion." Sehun was grumble barrage

"Sehunnie, you have to.. I'll be with you .." Luhan was persuasion him.

"Aniyo.. I'm scared.. Maybe Doctor's result was wrong.. I'm just dizzy.. " Said Sehun.

Luhan, Suho , Tao, Kai, Lay and Doctor Han sighed.

"Sehun-ssi.. If you won't be hospitalized, you can be treated at home.. But the hospital equipments must be moved here.. You want ?" Bargain Doctor Han. Sehun nodded .

"But doctor .. we absolutely have no idea about curing thypus. " said Suho.

"Don't worry, I will call 2 nurses to take care of Sehun. Because Sehun's disease isn't get worse, my assistant can curing him.. "

"Huffttt.. Okay then.. Thanks Doctor .." Said Suho while bowed.

"But, Sehun.. You have to get infusion with no reason.." Said Doctor Han.

A few minutes later. Sehun stay in the room with Luhan and Suho. They're waiting for the nurses. Yoon HaNeul dan Ahn Hyejin.

"Hey Hyung.. What's wrong with you ?" Asked Kai when he sits beside Baekhyun.

"Aniyo .." Baekhyun still staring at his phone.

" Ckckk .." Kai turning on the TV.

"Don't ! " Baekhyun take the remote on Kai's hand. But …

" HOW DARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ?! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH OKAY ? BUT YOU … YOU ! PLAK !" Baekhyun want to turning off the TV. He was watching drama, but remember ? Luhan scolded him. And he was turned off the TV without set the volume into lower volume. And.. Eventually, this is happening.

Baekhyun and Kai covered their ears with their hands. And the TV still on, with max threw the remote away, Kai was running away.

"YA YA YA ! BAEKHYUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " Kris shouting from the kitchen.

"…." Baekhyun didn't answering him, cause he can't hear it.

" YAA BYUN BAEKHYUN ! TURN OFF THE TV NOW ! YOU MIGHT DAMAGE OUR HEARING! " Kris shouting again as he throw his slipper to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun try to reach the remote

KLIK ! Finally, the TV is off. Baekhyun sighed and lean his head to the top of couch.

PLETAK !

" Awww ! " Baekhyun shierked and rubbed his head.

" What were you doing ? Are you crazy ? You almost broke the glass !" Said Kris as he put his slipper.

"Baekhyun , are you forget what I was said ? Don't set the volume at maximum. You can disturbing Sehun! " Yelled Luhan as he went out from Sehun's room.

" I wasn't turn on the TV .. Kai was !" Shout Baekhyun.

"Whatever ! Anything you said, don't set the volume at maximum ! Or I'll lock you in the warehouse !" Luhan went into Sehun's bedroom again.

Baekhyun pouted, pouted and pouted.

"They always blame me . Hmphh.."

Ting Tong!

5 seconds

10 seconds

Ting Tong!

20 seconds

Ting Tong! Ting Tong !

25 seconds

Tok Tok Tok !

"Excuse me..This is Yoon Haneul and Ahn Hyejin.."

Tok Tok Tok !

" Ne wait a minute . " Kyungsoo walk towards the door, he walk through Baekhyun

"Ya Hyung! Why you aren't open the door ?"

" I won't "

Kyungsoo sigh and open the door.

"Annyeong.." Said the nurse with name tag Yoon Haneul and Ahn Hyejin while bowed.

" Annyeong ." Kyungsoo replied them and bowed too.

"Come in .. We've been waiting for you.." Kyungsoo asked them to come in.

"Ne .." They followed Kyungsoo.

"Please sit down.. I would make the drinks." Kyungsoo walk towards kitchen.

Haneul and Hyejin sit across of Baekhyun.

" Ehm.. What's your name ?" Asked Baekhyun

" I'm Haneul .."

"I'm Hyejin.."

"How old are you ?"

"I'm 22 years old.. " Said Haneul

" Me too.." said Hyejin

" Wow.. You guys so young.. And now, you become a nurse. Wow.. You guys must be genius." Praise Baekhyun while clapping his hand.

" Haha , thanks .."

" Here's the drink.. I'll call Luhan Hyung and Suho Hyung .. Wait for a minute.." Kyungsoo placed the tray on the table

"Thank you .. Emm.."

"Do Kyungsoo.. Call me Kyungsoo."

"Ah.. Okay Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Where's my drink ?" Asked Baekhyun

" In the refrigerator ." Kyungsoo was leaving , and calling Luhan and Suho.

"Pffffttt.. " Haneul and Hyejin are chuckling. Baekhun glancing at them.

"Annyeong, Haneul-ssi , Hyejin-ssi.. I'm Suho.."

"Annyeong, Haneul-ssi, Hyejin-ssi, I'm Luhan.." Both of them are shaking hand each other.

" Just come into Sehun's room, his room is right there.." Said Suho

Luhan and Suho are having breakfast.

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi .." Haneul and Hyejin greeted Sehun.

"Hmmm.. Annyeong.." Sehun replying them.

" Already take a bath ?" asked Haneul

" Not yet.. I'm not strong enough for standing up."

" Okay then.. We will rinse you first. Haneul, open his clothes.. " Said Hyejin while picking a towel.

" What ? Andwae ! I choose Luhan Hyung to rinsing me !" Sehun shouted

" No no.. He's having breakfast now.. And this's our job.. " said Haneul, she walking towards Sehun and started to unbutton his shirt.

" Wait wait . What are you doing ? I can do it by myself.. Are you going to rape me ? Because I was said that I don't strong enough to stand ? " Sehun trying to get rid of Haneul's hand.

" Don't fight with me Sehun-ssi.. This is out job.. " said Haneul

" Ahh, whatever.. " Now Sehun just wearing a pants .. Haneul and Hyejin are rinsing his hand, body head and neck.

" Now open his pants .."

" What ? Are you crazy ?" Sehun is screaming.

" No we are not.. If we are crazy , we wouldn't become a nurse , okay ? Kid " said Haneul

" Pfftt.. Ajhumma .."

" What do you said kid ?" said Hyejin

" Ajhumaaaaaa….Aaaaaaaaa! " Sehun screamed as his pants already get off. Fortunately , he wear boxer, but , that was hello kitty picture on it -_-

" What a baby .. " Haneul rolled her eyes, and start rinsing Sehun's legs… After that, they are dressing Sehun with the clothe for hospital patients.

" Ya ! I won't wear this ! I don't like it color ! "

" Ugh calm down Sehun-ssi . You have to wear it.. Because this clothe already sterilized ."

" Tsk.. Choding ."

Haneul sit beside Sehun and pull his left hand.

" Ya! What are you doing ?"

" Infusing you .."

"WHAT ?! NO ! SHIREO !" Sehun pull his hand back and hide it in the blanket.

" Sehun-ssi .. If you want to be healthy again , you have to .. " Said Hyejin

" Shireo ! That's hurt ! " Now Sehun hiding his face.

Hyejin and Haneul aren't give up. They still trying infusing Sehun. But, even though Sehun's sick, but he still had the energy to resist the two ladies. Ladies, yeah , their strength isn't balance like mans.

" I think we have to do something.. " Said Hyejin. Then she whispering something to Haneul.

" Good .. " Hyejin and Haneul went out from Sehun's room.

"I wondered what are they will do.. " Said Sehun while wipe his sweat.

Sehun pick his phone and update a status in UFO

'Whrilwinds T^T Help me.. I think I'm going to be rape by that nurse .. They already undressed me .. And groping me T^T'

Okay now, seems like Sehun was really overacting. First , the nurses already undressed him , but they dressed him again right ? Then . Groping ? They aren't .. They just rinsed Sehun with wet towel.

A few seconds later , the fans replied his status.

'Oppa ?! What are they doing ? '

'Sehunnie Oppa ! Are you sick ? Nurse ? Bad nurse! Trying to raped you ! '

'I'll help you with the power of love !'

CKLEK

The door opened. Hyejin and Haneul walk towards Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Tao and Kai were behind them.

" What is your plan ?" Hyejin and Haneul aren't answer him. But they prepare the infusion. After that, they're looking at Kris, Chanyeol, Tao and Kai , and nodding.

Suddenly they hold Sehun's hands and legs. Kris hold Sehun's right hand, Chanyeol the left hand, Tao the left leg and Kai hold the right leg.

" GYAA! What are you guys doing !? Are you gonna rape me too ?! " Sehun's struggle to get loose.

"Do it now ." Said Kris to Hyejin and Haneul.

" AWWW !" Sehun was screaming when Haneul sticking needles into back of his hand.

" Finish.." Haneul wiping her sweat .

" Thanks for helping us Kris-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi , Kai-ssi , and Tao-ssi.. " Said Hyejin

" You're welcome .."

" Oh yeah, we can't stay here, because we have to back to hospital now, you have to change his infusion when the old one already empty, with this refills .. Here the intravenous fluids." Hyejin give three bags of intravenous fluids.

" Thanks .. approximately when he will be cured?" asked Kris

" Maybe, two days again.. He will be cured. But he had to still at rest, should not move too much or eating spicy food, cold drink , ice cream.."

"WHAT ?! I can't drink bubble tea ?! For two days? I might die right now ! " Shouted Sehun.

" Shut up puppy .." said Kai with flat tone.

" BLACKIE ! " shouted Sehun, again .

"ALBINO !"

" BETTER THAN BLACKIE ! IF THE ELECTRICITY WENT OUT YOU CANNOT BE SEEN! "

" You … ! I'm gonna take Luhan Hyung away from you ! " Kai walk towards the door.

" GYAA! NO NO ! MIANHAE BLACK – I mean HYUNG !" Kai look at him and toward him.

" Good puppy .. " He said, while rubbed Sehun's hair.

" I AM NOT – " Sehun stopped screaming when he see Kai smirked and clench his hand.

" Guk guk guk ._. " Sehun barked , like a puppy .

MUAH .. Kai kiss Sehun's forehead .

" OMG ! "

" Sehun-ssi ! Don't scream too much !" Snapped Hyejin.

" Ne .. "

4.00 PM KST

Xiumin turn on the stove. He was boiling the water, for Sehun bath.

" Hyung, what are you made ?" Kai approached him as he placed his towel on his shoulders.

" This, I'm boiling this water for Sehun bath.." Answer Xiumin without looking at Kai

" May I help you ? "

Xiumin turn around, looking at Kai, keep silent , hold Kai's forehead.

"Are you have a fever now ?" he said

" Of course not.. Kim Jong In never gets fever ."

" So… Have you mentally ill ?" Xiumin asked in a tone of innocent

GYUTT (?)

" YAKK APPO !" Xiumin hold his cheeks, that was being pinched by Kai.

" My heart is hurt too hyung .." Kai dramatizing the atmosphere.

" You are too overacting .. What's wrong huh ?"

" Because you said, I have mentally ill.."

" Ohh come on dude, I'm just kidding .." Xiumin doesn't care anymore about him, he pour the boiling water into the bucket.

" Ughh, I think I have to go to the toilet .. Kai , don't use this water .." Xiumin leaving Kai.

" I'm already take a bath . Do I look like I'm not ? " He said gently. Maybe almost like whispered. Then he walk toward his room.

"HAAATTTSYYYYY " Baekhyun sneezing because he was cold. He was take a nap with Chanyeol, and Chanyeol was set the air conditioner for 16 degrees .(Sorry, I don't know how to make sneezing sound effect. So I make this sound effect as my experience. Hatsy '-' .. Seems good .. haha .)

" Ugh, I'm cold.. I think I have to make something warm .." Baekhyun open the cupboard, looking for a tea. Then he found it, he started making the tea, and sit down on the chair.

"What time is it ?" He looks at the watch

"4 pm .. I have to take a bath .." He stand up and picking his towel. But he was stopping his steps ,

" I forgot.. The hot water was broken.. " He was sitting down again.

"Emmm.. What's that ?" He was staring the bucket. And he approached it.

" Hot water .. Wow.. I'm so lucky .." Baekhyun raised the bucket and bring it .

" YA YA ! What are you doing ?! Put the bucket down !" Shouted Xiumin when he went out from bathroom.

" I want to use it , for my bath.."

" You can't ! That's for Sehun !"

"But hyung , I'm cold.. I could get sick .."

" No , you couldn't .. Just put the bucket down, you can boiling the water for yourself." Baekhyun pouted and put the bucket down. Then he took the water from the tap.

Xiumin bring the towel and the bucket, and walk toward Sehun's room.

"Hyung wait.. I want to rinsing Sehun too ! " Shouted Kai

" Okay . Let's go.."

" Xiumin Hyung , Kai hyung, what are you doing ?" Said Sehun when Xiumin and Kai come into his room and locked the door, brought a bucket of ….. warm water ? And towels.

" We are going to rinse you , puppy .." Kai smirked.

"Aniya ! I can do it by myself.. My condition is better than before ! "

" You can't, puppy .." Kai whispered on Sehun's ear. Sehun shuddering.

" Now, I'm gonna open your clothes. " Kai started unbutton Sehun's shirt.

" Kai ! Wait ! " Xiumin shouted from behind.

" What Hyung ? "

"You have to be careful with the hose intravenous ."

"Eng ? Okay .." Kai removing the drip hose slowly, and started unbutton Sehun's shirt.

Kai and Xiumin rinsing Sehun really gently.

" Kai! You make my bed wet ! " Shouted Sehun

" Oops , mianhae .. I'll dry it ." Kai take a fan and directs the fan beside Sehun.

" YA ! What are you doing ? I'm cold ! " Shouted Sehun again.

" Sstt.. You are so noisy … "

Xiumin just shook his head, staring at them ..

After they finish rinsing Sehun, Kai and Xiumin dressing Sehun gently. With the clothe for patient again.

" Are you hungry ?" Asked Xiumin before he leaving

" Not really … "

" Okay.." Then he went out .

Ting tong!

" Baekhyun , open the door .." Asked Lay

" No…." He replied with flat tone.

" Ckck.." Lay shook his head, and open the door.

" Annyeong, waaa… So Nyu Shi Dae Sunbaenim… Good evening…" Said Lay loudly

" Wha -? What did he said ?"

" Come in …"

Lay bring them in, and they are sitting in the living room. Lay was making the drinks.

Baekhyun immediately approaching them.

" Annyeong So Nyu Shi Dae Sunbaenim.. " Baekhyun bowed and sit across Taeyeon. ( I'm BaekYeon Shipper \(^.^)/ #Nobody asked you

" Ne Annyeong .."

" Is that fruits ?" Baekhyun pointing the basket on Yuri's lap.

" Yes .."

" Can I have one ? I love strawberry .."

" Sorry , you can't , these all for Sehun."

"….. Okay ." Baekhyun walk towards his room.

" What's wrong with him ?" Asked Yuri . Everybody shrugged.

" Sehun-ah ." Yoona opened the door of Sehun's room.

" Eh ? Yoona Noona ? SNSD Noona ?"

" Here's the fruit for you .. Get well soon .." Said Yuri

" Gomawo …"

" You want to eat apple ? Or banana ?" Taeyeon bargaining.

" I want apple .. " Sehun use his puppy eyes.

" Okay, I'll feed you … I'm gonna take the knife first.. " Taeyeon left the room, now Sehun in the room with the others. (Without his Hyung)

" Noonaaa … " Called Sehun

" Ne ?"

" My hand hurts. The nurse was trying to rape me.. They were undressed me and groped me." Puppy eyes again and pouted.

" Oh jinjja ? Uuuu…." Yuri and the others rubbed Sehun's hair and hand.

' OMG, feels like I'm in heaven with eight angels.'

CKLEK.. The door open. And Taeyeon came with knife, and plate.

" I'll peel the apple skin first ne ?" Sehun nodded.

" Aaaa….." Sehun open his mouth and chew the apple.

" It's good Noona.. Gomawo.."

' Angles surrounding me ..' Mind Sehun.

" Thanks for visiting Sehun.. " Said Suho , Luhan, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo while bowed.

" You're welcome .. We'll visiting him again tomorrow.. He said, he want me to feed him again.." Said Taeyeon. Then she close the door.

Baekhyun frozing, Suho, Luhan, Kyungsoo leaving him alone in front of door.

"Tae…Taeyeon Noona.. Why were you feeding him ? How about me ? "

Tok tok tok ..

CKLEK . Baekhyun immediately open the door.

" Eh ? SHINee Sunbaenim ? BoA Sunbaenim ? Kangta Sunbaenim ? Dong Bang Shin Ki Sunbaenim ? F(x) Sunbaenim ? 2NE1 Sunbaenim ? Super Junior Sunbaenim ? Sistar Sunbaenim? Beast Sunbaenim? MBLAQ Sunbaenim ? BigBang Sunbaenim ? Sooman Sajangnim ? :O What are you doing here ?" asked Baekhyun.

" We want to visiting Sehun.. " Said SooMan. Represent them all.

" But… Isn't it too much people ?"

" Ahh no no .. Just me, SHINee, BoA, Kangta, Super Junior, DBSK, and F(x) will come into his room. The others, just said get well soon, and say goodbye. " Said SooMan. Baekhyun speechless

" So.. May us come in ?" BaekHyun nodded.

As SooMan was said, just him , and another SM Artist will come into his room, the others, already greeting him and go home (?) . But 2NE1 were sitting on the couch. They're chatting with Chanyeol -_-

And now, SM Artist (Included EXO), with SooMan are in Sehun's room. We can see (?)Each pair of eyes lead to Sehun. But Baekhyun not. He's turning on the TV (With the lowest volume absolutely) sitting at the corner (?) pouting, and continue to change the tv channel.

" Victoria Noona, my hand is hurt… " Whined Sehun with spoiled tone.

" What's wrong ?" Victoria checked his hand

" Because this infusion , and because of them, they were work closely with the nurses from the hell ." Sehun pointed Chanyeol, Kris, Tao and Kai.

" What were you guys doing ?"

" We… Just help them.. Sehun was ignored to get infusion.." Said Kris. Victoria sighed, and rubbed Sehun's hair.

" Were SNSD already came ?" Asked SooMan

" Yes they were.. And you know ? I've been feeding by TAEYEON NOONA ! AND THE OTHERS, THEY WERE RUBBING ME ! AND GROPING ME LIKE DAMN ! I FEEL LIKE, I'M IN HEAVEN.. SURROUNDED BY NINE BEAUTIFUL ANGELS." Sehun raised his voice up and lookin' at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looking at Sehun and show an expression of upset. Like he say –what-are-you-talking-about?!-you're-embarrassing-me. And Sehun stared back at him with innocent look.

Two hours later, they are leaving EXO's dorm.

BAEKYEOL'S ROOM

" Why are you look so happy ?" asked Baekhyun to Chanyeol

" Look at this !" Chanyeol directs his cell phone screen to Baekhyun.

" Oh wow." Said Baekhyun, as he take his iPad.

What was Baekhyun saw ? Chanyeol selca with 2NE1. Baekhyun was imagine, that he was Chanyeol. But, taking selca with SNSD. That's gonna be the great day ever.

" Are you envy ?" Asked Chanyeol

Baekhyun starring at him suddenly. And he nodded.

" Then, I'll ask 2NE1 Sunbaenim to visiting again."

" -_- That's not what I mean. I don't even envy you were having selca with 2NE1 sunbaenim"

" Oh .. I understand.. " Chanyeol shows his thumbs up. Baekhyun smiled.

'You are my best friend forever..' mind Baekhyun..

Suddenly, Chanyeol pull Baekhyun and put Baekhyun's head on his shoulder

" Say cheese .." JEPRET.. Chanyeol taking a picture with Baekhyun.

" What are you doing ?!" Shouted Baekhyun.

" Fulfill your wish.." Said Chanyeol as he starring at his selca.

" That isn't what I mean !" Baekhyun pouted and stay away from Chanyeol.

" Ya ya! Waeyo Baekkie ? I already taking selca with you . So what ?" asked Chanyeol while shaking Baekhyun.

" I'm envious of Sehun. He was been treated like a baby with SNSD Sunbaenim.. Just because he's sick.. But… Taeyeon Noona was feeding him like a baby, and the others, rubbed him.. Oh my .." Baekhyun bury his face in the pillow.

" Oh I see.. Then I'll help you.."

" Really ?" Baekhyun asked with glaring eyes. Chanyeol nodded.

" How ? " Asked Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol smirked, and suddenly taking Baekhyun's iPad.

" YA! Give it back to me !" Shouted Baekhyun. Chanyeol mehrong, and running away.

Both of them romp and screaming in the dorm. Baekhyun is exhausted, and he can't breathe well.

" STOP CHASING !" Shouted Kris. But Baekhyun and Chanyeol aren't care. About 30 minutes later, Baekhyun get his iPad back and put it into his bag. Then, Chanyeol dragging Baekhyun, undressed Baekhyun (just the shirt), and pushed him out of dorm.

" KYAA CHANYEOL ! LET ME IN! " Shouted Baekhyun as he banging on the door roughly.

" NO ! THIS IS MY PLAN !" Shouted Chanyeol , he was popping his head out from the balcony above Baekhyun.

" YOUR PLAN !? CRAZY PLAN ! YOU ARE SUCH A ….. A - HATSHYYYYYY !" Baekhyun sneezing

" SUCH WHAT ?" Chanyeol swinging Baekhyun shirt.

" SUCH A… HATSHYYYYYYY! HATSHYYYY! UHUKK UHUUKKK .. HOEKKK (?) " Baekhyun sneezing, coughing , and vomiting

Kai arrived at the dorm, and he saw Baekhyun with that condition.

" YA HYUNG ! What's wrong with you ? Did you were being rapped ? OMG.. " Kai was dramatizing..

" No babo ! Just hug me now !" Said Baekhyun

" NO ! Just do it with you eggyeol ! I'm Kyungsoo Hyung couple.." Said Kai as he pushed Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun still hug him tightly .. And his vision was blurry.. he fainted.

" How the result ?" Asked Suho to Doctor Han.

" He just have a little fever.. He doesn't need to get infusion…"

" Engg…." Baekhyun mumbled

" Baekhyun-ssi .. Don't move too much."

Yeah, now Baekhyun is lying down on his bed. Chanyeol's plan was succeed. Baekhyun is sick right now.

" What happened ?" asked Baekhyun.

" You're sick.. But don't worry.. Just a little fever.."

" No need to get infusion right ?" asked Baekhyun , little bit scared.

" No.. " Baekhyun sighed.

" But.. You have to get injection.." Said Doctor Han as he showing his injection . Such a big injection.

" I won't .." Said Baekhyun.

" You have to " Doctor Han walk towards Baekhyun.

" Suho-ssi, please hold his hand.." Asked Doctor Han. Suddenly Suho hold Baekhyun's hand tightly .

1 2 3

" KYAAA! " Baekhyun was screaming, when the needle touches his skin.

" We aren't started yet ." said Suho

JLEB… Now the needle piercing Baekhyun's skin.

" Geez !" Baekhyun squeezing his blanket.

" Finish."

" Get some rest ." Suho rubbed Baekhyun's hair, and went out from his room.

" Baekkie .." Chanyeol popped out his head from the door.

" What ?"

" How about my plan ? Amazing right ?" Chanyeol don't move any inch.

" Worst plan that I ever do " Baekhyun replying him with flat tone.

" Don't be mad .."

"…"

" I have present to you .." said Chanyeol.

" What ? Give me "

" But I have a requirement."

" What ?"

" Said.. SO NYU SHI DAE SUNBAENIM ! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH !"

" Are you crazy ? No ! I won't .." Said Baekhyun

" Hufft.. Okay. You won't do that ? I wouldn't give you the present."

" Whatever. Just leave me alone.. I want to take a rest."

" Oke.. Taeyeon Noona.. Mianhae.. Baekhyun want to take a rest.. Come back next time.." said Chanyeol while bowing.

" Really ? That's okay.. We'll come back next time.. Tell him our greeting .."

'That.. That voice.. '

" SO NYU SHI DAE SUNBAENIM ! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH !" Baekhyun scream as loud as he can.

" Please come in.. Please come in and feeding me!"

Then…..

ENG ING ENG !

SNSD approached Baekhyun, and Chanyeol following them.

Taeyeon sits beside Baekhyun.. And the others sitting around Baekhyun

" You want me to feeding you an apple ?"

" No.. I want strawberries…"

" Okay … " Taeyeon give the strawberry to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun eat it.

Chanyeol smiled, his plan was the best plan ever !

' OMG.. Am I in heaven ? 9 angels around me ..Is it a dream ?' mind Baekhyun.

" Ehem.. I think, I have to go.. " Said Chanyeol

" Ne.. "

Chanyeol went out, and smiled with satisfaction..

" Park Chanyeol, you are the best !" He said.

Meanwhile in the room, Baekhyun always smiling and he said in his heart.

' Park Chanyeol, you are the best friend ! And your plan was the best plan I ever do ! Saranghaeyo !'

-END-

Sorry for typo(s) '-'

And uninteresting story ..

I made it for 2 days ..

Review juseyooo :3


End file.
